


Little Ass Kicker

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Language, Talks of Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam and Dean freak out when they find out about you, their little sister, sneaking out in the night, especially when they hear about an older man harassing you.  But they quickly realize that they shouldn’t have been so hard on you, after they hear the whole story from Castiel.





	Little Ass Kicker

Traci:/ Ugh, I am so sore!  Why did we decide to go to the top of that hill?!  That hike killed my legs!

 

You rolled your eyes at the reminder of what had happened the night before.  Your phone had been going off all day as you relaxed around the bunker.  Eventually, you had to turn your phone on silent because it was beginning to annoy your brothers.  Sam was researching and Dean was cleaning some guns.  They tried to rope you into helping, but you claimed that you didn’t dirty them, since you weren’t on the hunt, so you didn’t have to.

 

To say you were a little sour they wouldn’t let you go on certain hunts was an understatement, but you tried not to think too much of it, they were just trying to keep you safe…being good older brothers.  But seriously, you were seventeen, you weren’t a child anymore.  Six more months and you were a legal adult, what more did they want you to do to prove you could do the job, join the family business? 

 

With that thought, you sighed and got up, moving through the bunker.  Last night you had spent the night hanging out with your friends, relaxing, and even got into a bar (they never did check your ID).

 

You spent a few hours bouncing back and forth between different tasks, laundry, dishes, workout, shower, picking up your room (not that it needed), but eventually, you felt your stomach rumble and decided it was time for dinner.  You reached out to your nightstand for your phone and realized it wasn’t there. 

 

“The hell?”  You rolled your eyes as you got up, preparing to retrace your steps, but then you heard Dean scream your name. 

 

Not a worried scream, or a ‘we are under attack’ scream.  It was a scream that made your mind yell ‘oh you are in a world of shit.’

 

You stood at the foot of your bed as you tried to rack your brain for an explanation for Dean’s anger…coming up empty.  But you didn’t have to wait too much longer, as he quickly stormed into your room, Sam in tow.

 

They both had angered faces, Dean’s worse than Sam’s.  “What’s up?”  You said innocently, and then you saw your phone in Dean’s hand.  “Where…where did you get that?” 

 

Dean shook your phone as he bit back an answer at you.  “The kitchen, where you left it.  And you know what…I found something interesting on it…”  Dean swiped his finger across your screen, unlocking your phone.

 

“Don’t!”  You screamed at him.  “That’s private stuff!”  You yelled as you reached out for it, but Sam grabbed your shoulder and shot you a disappointed look.

 

“Private…right…From Traci: I still can’t believe that old perv grabbed your ass like that.  Geeze, I thought his hand would go through your pants.” 

 

Your heart stopped as Dean read the message.  Of course…of course he would read that message.  The night before, at the bar, had met you with an old guy who tried picking you up, but when he grabbed your ass, you let him have it.  Granted, Dean wasn’t going to focus on the fact that you defended yourself, he was going to focus on the ass grabbing part. 

 

“Dean…It’s not a big deal.  I took care of myself, I-.”

 

“I don’t care!  What the hell were you doing at that bar anyway?  You’re underage!”  He screamed at you.  You flinched at his words.  You couldn’t remember the last time you had seen him this angry, hell, his face was even turning red.  “You had no reason to be in that bar, you had no reason to even be out last night!  You know the damn rules!” 

 

He slammed your phone down on your dresser as he ripped into you more.  “What if that guy had gotten more than handsy?  Huh?  What if he would have tried to take advantage of you?” 

 

Your eyes began to sting with tears, not because you felt ashamed, but because of Dean’s screaming.  It was honestly scaring you. 

 

“That’s it!  You keep saying how you want to hunt, but you can’t even follow a damn curfew.  You know…you’re grounded.”  Dean screamed as he nodded to Sam, who had remained silent the whole time. 

 

“What?!  I’m eighteen in a few months, are you kidding me?”  At that, Dean spun around and pointed a solitary finger into your face.

 

“You. Are. Grounded.  No phone. No TV. No research. No training.  Stay in this damn room, I will come get you when dinner is done!  If you want to act like a brat, I’ll treat you like one!” 

 

And with that, Dean turned out of your room, waited for Sam to leave with him and slammed the door shut. 

 

All you could do was stare at the door.  But…you didn’t…you did everything right, damnit!  Your tears ran down from your eyes and you threw yourself in bed.  You had never been angrier at Dean than in that moment.  You loved your brother, you really did, but he was so overbearing.  Sure, you had broken curfew…but you were only twenty minutes late for curfew, and that had only been because you had to wait for the cops to show up… and even then, you called Castiel…

 

000

 

Dean fumed as he paced in the library.  He couldn’t believe how angry he was.  He knew you would be pissed he had your phone, but when he found it and went to give it back, he saw that message and he freaked out.  You were his little sister, and some asshole put their hands on you…he couldn’t let that happen, he wouldn’t let anyone hurt you, not if he could stop it. 

 

Sam had been silent the whole time, letting Dean take the lead on this one.  They tended to take different discipline tactics, but this time, Sam felt Dean should take the lead.  He was a bit harsher, but maybe it would finally make you see how dangerous your actions could be.  It made Sam feel sick when he thought of what that guy could have done to you…

 

There was a flutter of wings as Castiel appeared.  “Hello, Dean.”  He watched as Dean continued to pace, giving his head a bit of a tilt as he inquired after his behavior.  “Is something wrong, Dean?”

 

“Hell yea, there is!”  He screamed as his friend, before filling the angel in on everything that had happened.  Dean explained how he saw the text, how he had put two and two together, and how you were being punished. 

 

When he was done, he sat there and waited for Castiel to say something, but the angel only sighed before speaking.  “You owe your sister an apology, Dean.” 

 

Both of the boys heads snapped around to stare at the angel.  “Excuse me?  Wanna run that by me again?”  Dean spat at Castiel, his eyes sending daggers at the trench coat covered angel.

 

“You owe your sister an apology.  All of the rules you have punished her for breaking, she did not actually break.  You have unjustly reprimanded her, I believe that would constitute an apology on your behalf.”  Castiel rose from his chair and went to take a couple steps, but Dean stepped in his way.

 

“Woah, wait…what the hell are you talking about?”  Dean looked over Sam before he held up his hands.  “She broke off all sorts of rules, Cas.  One, she snuck out without permission-.”

 

“She had my permission.”  Castiel deadpanned.  “You and Sam were discussing a case, she didn’t wish to interrupt, so she asked if she could go spend some time with her friends.  I gave her the permission to leave.”

 

“Doesn’t matter, she went to a bar!”  Dean screamed as he held up a second finger, marking this as the second offense of yours.

 

“I am aware.  She gave me her word she would not drink, as it is against human law for her to ingest an alcoholic beverage at her age.” 

 

Sam could only stare at the two as they shared this exchange…did Cas really know about all of this?

 

“What the hell?  You knew…you know what, it doesn’t matter, you shouldn’t have told her she could go.  She got harassed by an old man, there.  What if -.”

 

“I am aware of the older man who came onto your sister, and if I do say so myself, I feel she handled it with great restraint and a maturity I have never seen her exhibit before.”  Castiel gave Dean a curious look as he saw the man’s face change to shock.  “What is wrong?”

 

“What do you mean, how she handled it?”  Sam finally spoke up.  “What did she do?” 

 

Castiel sighed, as if he felt this whole exchange was a waste of time.  “When the man approached them, she told him that neither her nor her friends were interested, and then had her and her friends move to a new location within the bar.  He followed, so she gave him a more stern warning and informed the bartender of the issue.  When the man approached a third time, he grabbed her, and she…broke his nose.”

 

Sam and Dean only stared blankly at him as he spoke, so he continued his story.  “She then stayed to wait for the police to come collect the man and to give a statement.  She had called me after the police were notified, and she asked me to stay with her until she was able to get all of her friends home safely.” 

 

He turned his attention to focus on Dean as he spoke.  “She expressed worry that you two would be upset with her late return, breaking her curfew, but I had expressed to her that it would not be an issue, that I would speak with you.  But I got called to heaven before I could have the chance to do so.  Now…if you will excuse me, your sister is calling for me.  I believe she is very upset about how you handled the situation.” 

 

Dean and Sam still just stood there, in awe, as Castiel flew to your room.  The brothers shared a look of shock and guilt before they moved together to go see you.

 

000

 

Castiel appeared in your room and found you silently praying to him, tears running down your face.  He quickly took up a spot next to you on the bed and pulled you into him for a hug.  Over the last couple of years, he had come to look at you as a sister as well, and to see you in such a state made his heart ache. 

 

“I…I didn’t do-do anything wrong!”  You cried into his chest as he patted your back, trying to comfort you.

 

“I know.”  He said as he shrugged off his trench coat and wrapped it around you, knowing that you found the coat as a source of comfort.  You sniffled as you gave him a small smile and leaned against his chest. 

 

“I try…I try so hard…to show them.  I don’t think they want me around…”

 

“You really think that?”  Dean said with a heartbroken voice.  You looked up and saw your brothers standing in your doorway, a guilty, sad look on each of their faces.  “Baby girl, we want you here, it’s just…seeing that text…I got scared.” 

 

Dean moved forward and knelt in front of you, taking your hands in his.  “But I should have let you give us your side of the story before I jump to conclusions.  I didn’t…I didn’t know you had talked to Cas beforehand, I didn’t know…anything.  Why didn’t you just say something to us?”

 

“You were so angry.”  You sniffled as you looked into your brother’s eyes, those green eyes that matched yours.  “I’m sorry…”

 

He pulled you into his arms for a big hug, almost squeezing the life out of you.  “No, sweetheart, I’m sorry.  I need to learn to trust you, and I’m going to, from now on, okay?” 

 

You nodded as you gave your brother a small squeeze before you heard Sam clear his throat.  “Get down here, you giant!”  You shouted at him playfully, causing a large family group hug, after you pulled Cas in for a hug as well. 

 

Dean pulled away after a couple moments, claiming ‘no chick flick moments’, and then following it up with a serious, but proud question.  “Did you really break that dude’s nose, little ass kicker?” 


End file.
